The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, particularly, relates to a semiconductor device having therein a sensor.
A sensor is generally provided in a semiconductor device. An example of the sensor is a temperature sensor sensing the temperature on the inside of the semiconductor device. By grasping the temperature in the semiconductor device by the built-in temperature sensor, for example, operation speed of a circuit block in the semiconductor device is controlled. It can suppress a situation such that operation of the semiconductor device becomes unstable due to rise in the temperature of the semiconductor device.
The temperature sensor is disclosed in, for example, patent literatures 1 to 4.